The tonic labyrinth reflexes as well as the neck reflexes affect the extensor tonus of the four limbs in an asymmetrical fashion. However, the responses of the limbs in the neck reflexes are in the opposite sense to the responses in the labyrinth reflexes, in that side-down rotation of the neck gives ipsilateral flexion in fore- and hindlimb and contralateral extension, while side-down rotation of the head alone gives ipsilateral extension and contralateral flexion. Thus labyrinth and neck reflexes tend to produce opposing effects, the reflex conflict being resolved centrally. The main aim of our study is to investigate how the conflict between the neck and the macular input is resolved both at the level of the precerebellar reticular structures, which project to the cerebellar vermis, as well as at the level of the lateral vestibular nucleus which receives the inhibitory output from the cerebellar cortex.